It's You!
by cocoamilo
Summary: Ia adalah mimpi buruk Lussuria, orang dari masa lalu Belphegor yang kelam, penyebab pertengkaran hebat Squalo dan Levi, dan yang membayar Mammon untuk menceritakan tragedi berdarah…? / Summary sok serius, random abis. Humor. Pokoknya Varia Quality.


_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano**_

**Summary:** Ia adalah mimpi buruk Lussuria, orang dari masa lalu Belphegor yang kelam, penyebab pertengkaran hebat Squalo dan Levi, dan yang membayar Mammon untuk menceritakan tragedi berdarah…? / Summary sok serius, random abis. Humor. Pokoknya Varia Quality.

**Timeline:** Beberapa bulan sebelum Craddle Affair/The Crib, berarti delapan tahun sebelum plot KHR! mulai.

**Warning:** Kemungkinan OOC, bisa jadi jayus, random parah, bahasa sampah-sampahan dan sebangsanya (_duh_, Varia gitu), capslock ga santai karena Squalo toa berjalan, dll.

**A/N:** ...Ini fic nemu di draft 2011 saya yang entah kenapa ga dipublish... Dan kebetulan saya lagi kangen-kangennya ama fandom lama dan memutuskan untuk publish fic abal ini. Enjoy dan selamat ngakak aja deh ya! (author pede najong). And yes, bebi, fic ini sudah Varia Quality! /dibuang.

**edit:** saya selesain draft ini jam dua pagi dan OMG HAPPI BIRTHDAY BEL-!

* * *

_**It's You! **_**© cocoamilo**

.

.

.

.

.

_**SQUADRA KILLER **__**AUTONOMA **__**DI VONGOLE IX**__** [ VARIA ]:**__** HEADQUARTERS, SOMEWHERE IN ITALY.**_

Lussuria (mengaku sebagai "Mama") sedang membaca majalah (remaja) wanita yang baru ia beli (bersamaan dengan majalah bersampul pria berbadan kekar) sepulangnya dari misi di Milan tempo hari. Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengibaskan jambul hijaunya (yang baru ia cat tempo hari juga) begitu sampai di rubrik _fashion_ _and beauty_ (karena bertingkah _fabulous_ itu _harus_ bila sedang membaca sesuatu yang _fabulous_, begitu menurutnya).

Jauh di ujung sofa tempatnya membaca, duduk seorang Belphegor, anggota tim inti Varia (termuda) yang baru bergabung sebulan lalu. Pangeran (atau begitu akunya) kecil itu sudah lama duduk diam di ujung sofa yang ditempati Lussuria (jarak mereka lumayan jauh), namun tidak bersuara atau sekedar menyapa seniornya—lagi pula bocah berusia delapan tahun itu sudah memberi kesan pendiam pada pertemuan pertama mereka, karena itu Lussuria sendiri tidak terlalu peduli.

Yang Lussuria tidak ketahui, adalah diam-diam Bel yang dijuluki _Prince the Ripper_ itu sedikit—_hanya sedikit__!_—takut padanya, atau malah trauma karena pertemuan pertama mereka yang (sama sekali tidak) menyenangkan, yang memberi kesan _creepy_ seorang Lussuria.

Karena di pertemuan pertama mereka, dimana Lussuria berusaha menjadi ramah dan menyambut anggota baru dengan baik ("Kyaa! Seorang anak kecil!"), dengan cara memeluk Belphegor dan kemudian... menggendongnya, lalu entah karena insting kau-tidak-berhak-menyentuh-pangeran milik Belphegor atau karena anak itu ketakutan setengah mati tiba-tiba disentuh oleh laki-laki yang diduga pedopil dengan _gender_ dipertanyakan atau hanya sekedar gerak refleks seorang _assassin_, Belphegor langsung menancapkan dua pisaunya di bahu Lussuria kemudian melompat salto dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki Superbi Squalo yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

Berada satu ruangan dengan Lussuria sejak saat itu membuat Bel canggung.

_Awkward silence_.

Yah, tidak bisa disebut _silence_ bila suara Lussuria yang cekikikan sambil membaca majalah itu dihitung, sih.

Di sisi lain, Bel sedang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan atmosfir canggung di ruang tengah ini.

"...Itu apa?"

…

_Krik krik_. Tentu saja itu majalah, jenius.

Bel mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bodoh telah bertanya.

Namun di lain pihak, Lussuria terlihat terkejut sekaligus girang. "Oh, ini majalah yang _fabulous_, Bel-chan!" Jawabnya dengan kacamata berbinar. Ia menyodorkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan memperlihatkan beberapa halaman dengan cepat, "Lihat model-model cantik dan imut ini! KYAAA! Mereka sangat imut, seperti boneka! Dan lihat ini, baju-baju yang _glamour_, tren yang sedang _in_, dan ooh, model prianya juga~ Lumayan~"

Satu alis Bel yang tidak terlihat itu naik. "Tidak ada darah? Atau bunuh-bunuhan?"

"Tentu tidak, dong~!"

"Che."

"Kau akan tertarik pada hal-hal ini kalau kau sudah besar," kata Lussuria dengan nada bijak. Bel mengernyitkan dahi.

Saat keduanya tidak melanjutkan obrolan tadi, ruangan tersebut kembali sunyi. Namun setidaknya keduanya telah bercakap-cakap sedikit dan kecanggungan yang dirasakan sang pangeran tadi sudah hilang (meski dirinya masih was-was terhadap Lussuria). Kondisi _mansion_ yang berada di tengah hutan dan absennya Second Sword Emperor bersuara coretBERISIKcoret _lantang_ itu membuat kondisi markas Varia tersebut sepi… tidak seperti biasanya. Lussuria hilang ke dunia (_fabulous_)-nya sendiri, melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya dengan antusias. Sedangkan Belphegor menguap, kelopak mata nyaris tertutup. Pangeran kecil Varia itu mengantuk, rupanya.

Hei, _assassin _atau bukan, anak kecil butuh tidur siang, 'kan?

Bel juga pasti sudah hilang ke dunia mimpi apabila sosok itu—_DIA_—tidak berjalan melewati ruang tengah, berjalan seenaknya seakan-akan ia pemilik _mansion_ ini (yang boleh berjalan seperti itu hanya Xanxus-sama!), acuh tak acuh terhadap sekitar. Bel merasakan kepalanya memanas, perasaan yang entah-itu-apa tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terlalu bersemangat, sebuah cengiran mengerikan terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ushishishi~"

Satu alis Lussuria terangkat. "Ada apa, Bel-chan?"

Bel terkikik, telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk ke depan, "Itu."

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Bel, Lussuria mengalihkan pandangannya—

...

—kemudian ekspresinya berubah _sangat ketakutan_—

...

—kemudian menjerit dengan frekuensi mencapai 20.000 Hz... atau setidaknya begitu menurut otak jenius Belphegor?

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan jeritan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di _mansion_ menghentikan segala aktivitas apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan.

_Second Sword Emperor_ berusia empat belas tahun, Superbi Squalo, adalah yang pertama sampai di ruang tengah (setelah mendengar jeritan nyaring yang nyaris mengalahkan suaranya, NYARIS) dan ia mendobrak pintu besar di ruang tengah sambil berseru, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ushishishishishishishishishishishi..."

"VOOOOOOII!" Mata sang hiu menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang—penyebab jeritan maut tadi. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, "ADA APA? Aku mendengar seseorang menjerit—seperti sedang dibunuh saja! Apa ada penyusup di Varia? Kalian diserang? Apa Lussuria menggendongmu lagi, _newbie_?"

Squalo menangkis tiga pisau yang dilempar Bel sambil berteriak 'VOI'.

"SQUALO! Bunuh dia, Squ! BUNUH!" Sembur Lussuria panik.

"MANA? SIAPA?" Jawab Squalo tiba-tiba jadi ikut panik. _Jadi benar ada musuh__..__!_

"Shishishi~ biar pangeran yang membunuhnya!" Seru Bel dengan penuh percaya diri, pisau-pisau terselip di antara jari-jarinya dalam sekejap. Kemudian ia melesat maju, "Ushishishishishishishi~!"

Squalo mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak berponi kelewat panjang itu. Ia segera menangkap tubuh mungil Bel dengan cekatan, "Tenangkan dirimu, Belphegor! VOI, aku tidak melihat siapa pun!"

"Lepaskan pangeran!" Kata Bel memberontak. "Pangeran akan membunuhnya~! Ushishishishishishishishishishishi...!"

"VOOOOI!" Dan saat itu, Mammon melayang masuk ke ruang tengah, mendapati Bel yang memberontak di dekapan Squalo. "VOI, Mammon! Bantu aku – Bel jadi gila!"

"Muu," Arcobaleno itu bergumam. "Kurasa sudah waktunya... Aku akan bercerita sedikit, Squalo," kata Mammon kalem. "Tidakkah kau tahu, alasan Bel bergabung dengan Varia? Karena ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat membunuh... Pembunuhan pertamanya, saat itu ia tidak sengaja menusuk saudara kembarnya—"

"VOOOOI, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercerita, dasar bayi sialan!" Hardik Squalo yang mendekap paksa Bel (yang menggumamkan kalimat mencurigakan yang terdengar seperti 'kukira kau sudah mati rasiel/siel/jill/jiru') dengan satu tangan (agak rumit menggunakan dua bila tangan kirimu tersambung dengan pedang). Squalo terus mencari apa yang menyebabkan bocah itu menggila (yah, meski Squalo sudah menduga dari awal saat bertemu bocah itu memang memiliki gangguan jiwa sih) dan Lussuria menjerit—

"SQUALO!" Ups, Lussuria—yang dari tadi tanpa sadar kita abaikan—kembali berteriak. "Tunggu apa lagi? CEPAT BUNUH MAKHLUK ITU!"

"MAKHLUK APA, SIH?" Balas Squalo yang kesabarannya nyaris habis.

"Muu, kurasa ada baiknya kau dengar ceritaku dulu."

"DIAM, MAMMON!"

Mammon melotot dari balik topinya, "Asal kau tahu, aku dibayar untuk menceritakan hal ini."

"TERSERAH!" Balas Squalo tidak santai. Orang kurang kerjaan mana pula yang membayar bayi aneh itu untuk menceritakan latar belakang bocah yang tidak kalah anehnya itu? "Sebenarnya apa yang-"

"Squ, di bawahmu!" Mendengar itu, Squalo dengan lincahnya melompat mundur dan mengayunkan pedangnya (dengan tangan kanan yang masih mendekap perut Bel) sambil berseru "VOOOOOOOI!"—

...

—hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan serangga kerdil jelek berwarna coklat dengan antena menggelikan yang lebih menggelikan dari _sideburns_ petir milik Levi—

.

.

.

Squalo memasang tampang 'WTF'.

"—lalu Bel, dengan wajah polos dan senyum inosen mengatakan, bahwa ia tidak sengaja mengira bahwa saudara kembarnya adalah seekor kecoak..." Lanjut Mammon menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"..." Squalo mengambil nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, kemudian mengangkat kerah belakang kaus Bel (yang masih ber-'shishishishishishishishi') sampai setinggi pandangan matanya, "BOCAH. Jangan bilang kau _hyper_ karena makhluk berantena itu...!"

Bel berhenti tertawa, dan ekspresinya berubah serius. "Pangeran yakin 1000% sudah membunuhnya! Bahkan pangeran sendiri yang mengubur kecoak itu, sungguh!"

_WTF,_ _bocah ini memang punya gangguan mental_, batin Squalo. Pandangannya beralih ke Lussuria (yang sekarang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, majalah _fabulous_-nya terlupakan begitu saja), "VOI, banci!"

"Bukan banci, tapi 'mama'!"

"VOOOOOI, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Balas Squalo frustasi. Makhluk-makhluk idiot ini bisa membuatnya gila! "Tak kusangka anggota _squadra killer_ sepertimu bisa menjerit seperti banci hanya karena serangga sampah begini! TUNGGU DULU—kau kan memang banci..."

"Uuuh, terserah! Yang penting bunuh kecoak itu, Squ! BUNUHHH."

"_Nay_."

"E-eh?"

"Tidak mau," jelas Squalo, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kalau serangga sampah seperti itu 'kan tinggal diinjak saja. Dan aku tidak mau melakukannya; membuang waktuku saja, che."

"Squ, kumohon!"

"VOOOOI! KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!"

"SUPERBI SQUALO."

...

...

...

Squalo dan Bel dan Mammon dan Fantasma menganga. "VOI, WATDEFAK?" Suara Lussuria baru saja turun _tiga oktaf!_ Suara cempreng memuakkan itu ternyata selama ini hanya dibuat-buat—suara berat yang _super duper __manly_ barusan itu suara aslinya?!

...APA KATA DUNIA?

VOOOII!

Beberapa detik setelah itu juga Levi A. Than, usia lima belas tahun, mendobrak pintu besar di ruang tengah (didobrak untuk kedua kalinya) seperti Squalo tadi (namun sama sekali _tidak elit_ seperti Squalo yang _cool_ dengan rambut pendek dan Spatha di tangan kiri), "S-suara siapa barusan itu? Ada penyusup? Ha! Mentang-mentang Bossu tidak ada di markas sekarang, hah! Biar kuberi pelajaran!"

Dan semua melakukan hal yang biasa, tentunya; mengabaikan pemimpin Levi Lightning Squad tersebut (Bel bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk ngupil sebentar, dasar pangeran gadungan)... Tentu saja kecuali mama kita yang tidak pernah pilih kasih pada anak-anaknya, melambai-lambai pada si pendatang baru dari posisinya diatas sofa.

"Levi!" Panggil Lussuria, satu-satunya yang terlihat lega akan kehadiran Levi. "Levi, kumohon, bunuh makhluk itu! Setrum sampai mati, sampai gosong, sampai _crispy—_ lakukan sesukamu!"

"VOI, LUSSURIA, ITU HANYA KECOAK," hardik Squalo tidak santai.

"Levi, kalau kau memang tangan kanan Bos, buktikanlah! Buktikan dengan bunuh makhluk itu!" Lussuria semakin tidak nyambung.

"...KAU BENAR. AKULAH YANG PALING PANTAS MENJADI TANGAN KANAN BOSSU!" Jawab Levi antusias. Kemudian dahinya berkerut. "Tunggu... jadi suara berat barusan itu kecoak ini?"

...

_Snap._

Squalo melempar Bel ke sembarang tempat, kemudian mengibaskan tangan kirinya (pedangnya) ke segala arah dengan liar, bukti nyata bahwa kesabarannya sudah meledak melewati batas. "VOI, TENTU SAJA BUKAN DASAR IDOT! MEMANGNYA SERANGGA SAMPAH SEPERTI ITU BISA BICARA HAH? DAN VOI, SIAPA BILANG TANGAN KANAN XANXUS ITU KAU, SAMPAH? VOOOOOI?!"

Levi terkesiap lebay, bibir monyongnya menganga lebar, "Orang rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas mengucap nama Bossu, Squalo!"

Dan begitulah—adu bacot (atau adu kekuatan?) antara Hujan dan Petir Varia pun tak dapat terelakkan.

Lussuria kembali menutup wajahnya, tidak mau melihat serangga menjijikan yang seenaknya jalan-jalan di ruang tengah, antenanya berdelik-delik menggelikan (Lussuria menahan diri untuk tidak _screaming bloody murder_ lagi).

Bel yang mendarat di lantai, meraba bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dinding akibat dilempar Squalo tadi, "Ouch... sakit. Ushishishishishishi." ...dasar bocah sinting.

Dan Mammon yang dari tadi melayang (menggelengkan kepala terhadap kelakuan Squalo dan Levi) mendarat di atas kepala Bel, "Yare, yare. Hanya karena serangga tidak berguna jadi ribut begini," katanya jengkel. "Squalo, Levi, aku tidak mau melihat tagihan untuk renovasi ruangan nanti! Lanjutkan pertengkaran konyol kalian di luar sana-"

Tebas sana, tebas sini, setrum sana, setrum sini-

"Muu! Kalian, dengarkan aku!" Teriak Mammon frustasi. Ruang tengah _mansion_ tersebut hancur lebur. Ini sih namanya _wasting money_ alias buang-buang duit...!

"Shishishi, tidak ada yang mendengarkan bayi~" Sahut Bel cekikikan. Kemudian ia merangkak (lebih tepatnya merayap) ke bawah sofa untuk menyaksikan pertarungan perolehan jabatan 'Tangan Kanan Lord-Boss-Xanxus-sama' antar Superbi Squalo dan Levi A. Than dari tempat yang lebih aman, sedangkan Mammon (dan Fantasma) menonton dari atas, melayang-layang sambil cemberut.

...Tidak ada yang ingat asal mula terjadinya perkara ini—_goddamn _kecoak—kecuali Lussuria (yang masih berdiri diatas sofa dengan telapak tangan di muka), agaknya.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit—saat pedang _Spatha_ beradu dengan payung (oh maaf, _PARABOLA_)—seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang tengah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, menendang pintu tersebut _sampai __melayang_, dan, yah... coba tebak siapa.

Pemuda enam belas tahun (dengan nafas berbau alkohol namun leher bau bangkai rakun—serius, kenapa sih ekor rakun dijadikan asesoris segala?) itu masuk, tidak sadar bahwa langkahnya mendarat di atas makhluk kerdil penyebab semua kekacauan ini membuat makhluk itu terinjak gepeng sampai mati lalu—

"KECOAKNYA MATIIIIIII!" Lussuria berseru kegirangan dan melompat menuju penyelamat hidupnya. "BOSSU, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU~~!"

Satu alis Xanxus terangkat, bibirnya mengucap satu kata yang penuh makna, "_Dafuq_?"

.

.

.

.

.

**end.**

* * *

**A/N:** HUEHEHEHEHE udah bertahun-tahun tapi cinta saya terhadap Varia gak kandas-kandas. Friendly reminder, 14yo Squalo itu cool banget banget loh dengan rambut pendeknya~ /fangirling /tabok.

Eniwei, **please drop a review** yah, para readers tersayang!


End file.
